kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200215-history
Herr Eric Hienrich Appelbaum
Major General Herr Eric Hienrich Appelbaum is a Prussian solider, politician, and noblemen. Herr Eric was born bred to be a solider, with his soldiers back at all times, his head held high. Birth Eric was born at the Appelbaum Manor, to Alfred and Lena Appelbaum on December 12th, 1701. His birth date in the Jewish calendar, which his father originally stated is, the 10th of Tevet, 5467. He was married once, to the now deceased Juna Bercht-Appelbaum, and has no living family members, save for his son. Childhood While most noble families sent their children off to learn, Alfred taught his son the art of war, reading, mathematics, and writing himself. There is a major purpose for this, and that was as Eric grew older, Alfred saw that Eric would have trouble in a school, due to him being different. Marriage Upon the sudden death of his father, Eric rushed home from the military, where he married the daughter of a Mayor, Juna Bercht. Juna quickly gave birth ten months later, before she sadly died. Shortly after her death, Eric named his son Alexander, in memory of his father. He left his son in the care of a trusted military friend, and went back to his regiment, before moving the regiment to his home to care for his child and his regiment. Military Career At the age of 18, Herr Eric enlisted into the Army, earning the commission of Captain in the 1st Caledonia as a Aide du Camp for the Commanding Officer. At the age of 20, after serving as Captain for two years, Eric was promoted to Major and Commander of the First Guard Battalion, where he got in the Konig's personal circle. This lead to him being awarded the Order of Saint David, the first of it's type, but the medal and ceremony would come ten years later. Shortly after the Commander retired, Eric was made Colonel of the First Caledonia, and at the age of 24 made Brigadier General, commanding the Imperial Scottish Brigade. War with Grandlumeire At this time, the war broke out with the Empire of Grandlumeire. Eric, being stationed on the front lines with the Konig and his Army, led the charge with the Brigade into the enemy's fort, wounding the Emperor and Empress. This battle, though it was ultimately a loss for the Prussians, proved that Eric, while he was only 25, he was very skilled. First Taste of Peace After this war, Prussia became a peaceful nation, only helping deal with rebels. Eric, at the age of 27, was made Lord Minister of War of Prussia, thus making him the Konig's personal adviser for the Army. It was at this point he was promoted to Major General, and kept his post as Commander of the Brigade for four years, serving still as the Lord Minister of War. Lesser Wars Eric fought in little wars with small armies across the world, from Russia to the Thirteen Colonies. Where ever he went though, you can be sure his Brigade followed him into battle. War with the Thirteen Colonies The Thirteen Colonies, shortly after rebelling from the British, came to Fort Konigsberg while his brigade was stationed there. After the diplomat found out the Konig refused his alliance, the Thirteen Colonies marched to war. This was a large mistake, as Prussian troops marched all the way to their capital. War with Russia After a Russian sneak attack, Eric, still in the Colonies, was told of a Russian war deceleration. He sadly could do nothing in this war but watch from the sidelines, as his son had started his war training. Second War with Grandlumerie It was at this point, after being made Field Marshal that Eric resigned his post of Brigade Commander, and was knighted not just to the Order of Saint David he was promised, and to the Order of the Black Eagle. This made him the youngest knight and Field Marshal at the age of 34. He led the troops into Alsace-Lorraine twice, each time coming out victorious. After the peace deal, Eric was made the rank of Major General, to aid in the re-building of the Army. Governmental Jobs Eric has held three Minister roles, each one lasting for months if not years at a time. Lord Minister of War Eric was Lord Minister of War three times, each time leaving an impression no one can top. With his drilling and ethics, he made Prussia proud. Lord Chief Justice Eric was Lord Chief Justice in a troubling time, when rebels had just finished an attack on Prussia. While he did not quell all rebels, he got most. Lord Treasurer The first, and only Lord Treasurer, Eric helped reform Prussian currency, and pay off any debts.